Fred Finds A Creepy Doll
Fred Finds a Creepy Doll is the 43rd episode of the Classic FRED YouTube series, uploaded onto the Fred YouTube channel on October 22, 2009. Description A creepy doll shows up on Fred's doorstop and is full of nothing but EVIL! Transcript Fred: Hey, it's Fred! And I'm like flustered... (laughs) ...because I just found out that I gotta make a CD! (screams of excitement, camera zooms to his mouth) (screen cuts to Fred) Fred: I mean, I've been wanting to be a singer since I was like 5 years old so to have it finally happened is just... whoa! Yeah, all just happened because my mom's friend is a record producer and he does music right out of his trailer and it's really high-tech, I mean, they used like this microphone that they bought at Walmart. I mean, it's gonna be amazing! It's gonna be Christmas song and it's just gonna like be my... (doorbell rings, the squirrels barks) Fred: Someone's at the door. If this is another social worker trying to say as my mom isn't good enough, I'm just gonna be really mad. I might blow up a little so just be prepared. (drama music plays while Fred walks to the front door with the camera moving down to Sparky and to what he left on the doorstep was a doll which is designed as Fred with pool floaties around, drama music ends, screen cuts to Fred) Fred: (scared) Oh my garnet, that was really weird! Why was that scary music playing? (holds up the doll) But what is this? What is this? You tell me! You tell me right now, right here! What is this? (puts the doll down) It looks JUST... LIKE... MEEEEEEEE!!! Oh my garnet, it's a voodoo doll! Kevin made a voodoo doll so he can poke it and it will hurt me! (softly) Okay, there's only one way to prove if that's really a voodoo doll. And that is to poke it and see if it hurts me, so that's what I'm gonna do, okay? You heard me? I'm gonna do that. (holds up the doll) Okay, here it goes! Aaaaaahhhhhh! (as Fred was about to poke the doll in the neck, he suddenly realizes that it has a double chin on it) Fred: (confused) What the heck? It has a double chin! Do you see that? I don't have a double chin! Okay. Sorry about that brief interruption, but here it goes! (as Fred slowly pokes the doll in the double chin, it starts talking in his same voice, Fred gasps) Voodoo Doll: Fred, don't even think about trying to choke me! (later after when Fred puts the doll on the couch) Fred: (laughs) Obviously, that was my imagination back there. Obviously, it didn't really talk. Voodoo Doll: Hi, Fred. Part of your soul lives inside of me. (Fred turns to the doll and then to everyone as he got scared, camera zooms to his face) Fred: Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh! Aaaaaaaahhhhh! (screen cuts to Fred) Fred: That doll. I don't know what's wrong with it, but that is not my imagin... (the doll climbs onto Fred's right shoulder) Voodoo Doll: (in Judy's voice) Come on, Fred! Let's play! (Fred screams in horror) Fred: (starts to cry) I'm sorry! I know you guys don't like it when I scream, but that was just so scary! (screams again, also in slow motion) (screen cuts to Fred holding the cat with rabies, back to normal motion) Fred: (calmly) Okay, I have an idea. I'm gonna have the cat with rabies, bite it and it will die! (puts the cat down) It will die! (laughs, then gets shocked when the doll pops up) Voodoo Doll: (in Fred's voice) If you put that cat near me, you might not be seeing your mom again. Let's just putted it that. Fred: Sorry. (laughs nervously, then starts to cry, to everyone) I don't know what to do right now, I really don't! For all I know, that little doll can be an alien! It can be an alien and then it can be trying to take me and try to take me to there earth! (later as Fred looks inside the doll's back) Fred: Huh, I wonder what this is. (opens the sticky plastic part to look inside, gasps) Voodoo Doll: Don't you dare! Fred: I'M SORRY!!! I'M SORRY! (screen cuts to Fred after he turns the doll to the front side) Fred: (starts to cry, to the doll) What do you want from me? Just tell me and I'll give it to you. I swear! Voodoo Doll: Show me where the money is in this house and I'll leave you alone, okay? Fred: (shakes his head, yes) I'll take you to the money, okay? I'll take you to the money as long as you leave me alone, you little creep! (angrily) You little stupid creep! You're a little midget man! (sadly) All of the Figglehorn family's earnings are right over there in that corner in that safe. Just go right ahead and take all... everything that my mom works for... EVERYTHING! (Sparky's face moves to the doll) (screen cuts to Sparky walks around with the doll in his mouth) Voodoo Doll: IT HURTS!!! HE'S BITING MY NECK!!! IT HURTS!!! (screen fades in black) (screen cuts back to Fred cuddling Sparky after he defeated the doll) Fred: (cries in excitement) Good dog, Sparky! Good dog! Good dog! (screen cuts to Fred) Fred: (cries in excitement) Oh my garnet, thank God did that my dog, Sparky took that doll and finished it. I mean, that could've been bad. I could've died! (excited) But anyways, talk to you guys later! Peace out, home dawg! (drama music plays) (screen cuts to the doll on the shelf) (Fred) (© Fee Entertainment) (drama music ends) Characters * Fred Figglehorn * Voodoo Doll * Sparky * Cat With Rabies Trivia * Last appearance of Sparky. * This Marks The Only Appearance Of Voodoo Doll To Date. * When Fred Is Making Strange Moanings An Unknown Thing Can Be Seen Running Towards The Voodoo Doll Behind Fred This Can Also Be Seen In Slow Motion. Category:Videos